


How to live with a stolen heart.

by Yojimbra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Akira always took things one at a time, slowly working towards his ultimate goal, and after changing the world, he only had one goal left. Futaba Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

Futaba wouldn’t know what hit her. For once Akira finally had the upper hand on his know it all little girlfriend and he was going to surprise her. He’d only done it a few times when they became couple was a prime example, and again when he poured a heart into her cup of coffee. 

There was something about the shocked looked she got when her brain shut down as she tried to process all the information until it made sense. It was just unbelievably cute. 

After months of planning everything had come together perfectly. The entire crew knew that he was moving back into Sojiro’s attic next week, Futaba knew that he wanted to surprise them by showing up three days earlier. But what Futaba didn’t know was that he was showing up a full week in advance and was going to ambush her at Shujin. 

It wasn’t easy to surprise Futaba, largely because of her habits of hacking and tendency to check up on him. She fully admitted to having his cell phone's GPS location always opened on her computer. When he initially told her about the plan to move back she had spewed a slue of train stations, their location, delays and ticket availability in a slew of messages. 

Which is why he took the following steps. His Cellphone was off, Morgana was staying with Anne in America for summer, he had paid for everything with cash, there was no possible way that Futaba would be expecting him to pick her up at school today. 

Akira exited the train a smile, he pushed his glasses up and waded through the light lunch time crowds that were ever persistent. If he ever needed evidence of what The Phantom Thieves had done was a train ride, people seemed much more… alive. 

“Right then, time to steal Futaba’s heart.” Despite himself there was a small part of him that still thought like joker. That was a lie, most of him still thought like joker. “Again,... for like the third time.” 

“Mwehehe.” That laugh, Akira knew that laugh all too, there was no mistaking it. Futaba. He spun to see his girlfriend leaning against one of the many pillars of the busy train station. She was wearing her Shujin Academy uniform, looking as adorable as ever. A light blush was on her face that was partially obscured by her glasses. “Y-You-you don’t need to steal my heart, it’s already yours!”

For a few moments as Futaba closed the distance between them Akira stood stunned. She had ambushed him! Did she do a cognition shift to realign the parameters of their encounter? Why was she so adorable? And those words she was simply too much. 

“Mwehehe, looks like I found a C.C. that works on you!” Futaba cheered by pumping her fist. “Now, do you have anything you want to say to your patient girlfriend that you haven’t seen in months and has been waiting for an hour in a busy subway.” 

Akira shook his head to clear himself from the daze, a genuine smile grew on his face. And then it shifted into what they called his ‘Joker Smirk’. “I’m just still surprised they have a uniform in your size.” 

Her glare grew hot and her blush began to spread across her whole head. She stomped her feet then stood on her toes trying to look bigger while she bristled. “Akira! You jerk! The first thing you say to me is that I’m short.” 

“And the first thing I do to you is kiss you.” His move had caught her off balance, all that left was an all out attack. Akira swooped in low and seized Futaba’s lips with his own. A few tender moments passed between them, just long enough to brush against what would be considered obscene in public. “Besides, you’re the most beautiful girl I know.” 

Ahh there it was that complete and utter stunned look he had he coveted. He could clearly watch as the gears in Futaba’s head began to grind against each other. Slowly her cognitive functions began to return And she began to flail her arms. “No fair using a move that’s super effective against me!”

She put one of her fingers directly in his face. “To compensate I demand that you take me out for Sushi!” 

“Shouldn’t you be in school though?” Akira asked, he had chosen to arrive midday when traffic would be the lightest, Futaba should still have at least another hour or two left. “You’re not playing hookie are you?” 

“Mwehehe,” Futaba’s mood flipped, she needlessly pushed her glasses up on her nose simply to look cool - really all it did was make her look adorkable. “I’ll have you know that I told Kawakami you were coming today and she managed to let me go early!” 

Years later and his old homeroom teacher was still looking out for him it seemed. Akira could felt his smile shift into a smirk, he pushed his glasses up - actually looking suave. “Fine then, I guess we can go on a Sushi date.” 

“D-d-date!” Futaba squeaked, “But I’m not dressed for it, and I’m so not ready for this! I even have heels! There I… give me your hand and lets go!” 

Akira allowed Futaba to guide him out of the subway, her face rich with a blush that shined as bright as her hair. 

XXXX

Akira smiled as he watched his tiny girlfriend eat more Sushi than he did in the most unlady like fashion. He honestly wondered where she put it all, it certainly didn’t go to her height, and she was as slender as ever, if perhaps a bit more womanly. 

They should go to the beach. 

She’d probably try to wear that creepy mask again, though that would make it easier to appreciate her. Akira shook the perverse thoughts from his head and folded his hands in front of his face; there would be time for that later. “So, how did you find out I was coming today?” 

Futaba froze mid bite and turned away from him. “Promise not to be mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” He could sense her fears run wild around her mind, he placed a hand on her head and gave her a soft pat. The effect soothed her instantly. 

“I found out that you bought a ticket when I saw your phone go to the train station, I was excited and kind of hacked their system to find out what time you’d be coming.” She turned back to face him though her eyes drifted down to the side. “I thought if I surprised you, you’d forgive me for spoiling your surprise.” 

Dammit, he had been so careful! How could he forget to leave his phone at his parent’s house when he went to buy the ticket! Oh well there were other ways he could surprise Futaba, especially now that he was home. 

Home; that was an odd feeling but it felt right. And he knew exactly why he felt at home. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on top of Futaba’s head. “I’m just happy seeing you again.” 

Futaba gave a startled squeal and scooted close to him. “You totally stole that from Season 2 of Shirayuki!” 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.” 

She finished one last roll of sushi and buried her head into his chest to hide her red face. “You jerk don’t say stuff like that it raises my happiness to the max.”


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like a dream having Akira back here with her. But this time it was real! And awesome! With her key item back she felt super charged with happiness! Even if his cool-factor was a bit much and he took great joy in embarrassing her in public. 

Worse still was the way he countered her own attempts to embarrass him! Though it was probably her fault for being embarrassed by everything. She knew that he knew that she maybe sort of secretly enjoyed it though; it felt like her heart was button mashing! 

“Why am I carrying you?” Akira half whined it was more an existential question than a complaint. And there was no way that he should be complaining about carrying her! She wasn’t that big and his hands were on her butt. One of the main perks of having an epic mount! 

Futaba rested her head on Akira’s shoulder and showed him the bag filled with goodies and a few videos, which would all be consumed one way or another tonight while they did her favorite thing ever! Cuddle! “I’m carrying the bag.” 

He nodded as though it made sense and continued onwards, they were nearly home anyways so it wasn’t like he was just going to drop her now! Besides, she knew he liked it. Joker was so the type of protagonist that would do anything for his princess. 

They passed by the alleyway where Leblanc was, a thick smell of coffee and curry baked the air with it’s bitter, spicy aroma. It made her hungry. “You know if you want we could get your place set up tonight instead.” 

“You just want me to make you curry don’t you?” 

Futaba kicked her legs in frustration. “What No! That’s totally wasn’t my goal!” 

It was. 

Akira gave his soft chuckle he did so often and pushed her a bit higher up on her back. “You’re carrying our dinner anyways, and don’t you want to get out of your School uniform?” 

“W-whwhat are you saying!” She hid her face in Joker’s neck. Her mind was trying to race to try and analyze what he had just said so… so… so carelessly! If she was out of her uniform then she’d practically be naked! And Joker was here so that meant that he’d see her naked. It wasn’t that big of a deal considering her swimsuit, but if she was mostly naked then he’d probably also be mostly naked and then they’d slowly become more naked - like that doujinshi - and they’d be alone together naked! Inside! Near a bed and she was of legal age so that meant that they’d be alone together -oh god it was just like that other doujinshi - in bed and that meant that they’d be close because her bed was small and then they’d be touching and they’d be touching naked and then then then. “Itsits-its too soon Joker!” 

 

“It’s never too soon to be in your pajamas.” Akira’s voice shocked her out of the combo moves of her thoughts. “It’ll be like that time when we went to the movies in our pajamas.” 

Futaba was mortified, Joker was a year older than her and acted so mature and cool all the time. How could he be more innocent than she was? She blamed the internet for thoroughly ruining her. It wasn’t fair! She would have to make Joker just as corrupt as she was! “Fine but you have to wear your Pajamas too!” 

“Mine are still packed, and in my room.” She was still upset at Sojiro for not letting Akira stay in their guest bedroom it wasn’t like they were doing anything with it! Akira was their only family that was worth mentioning and all of Sojiro’s old friends were old farts that insisted on staying in the motel across the way. 

Still, her boyfriend had a point if Sojiro knew that Akira was back he’d probably try to spoil the fun by putting Akira to work or some other excuse to separate them. Yes, Sojiro had a resentful tolerance of their relationship. In that, it could exist but he didn’t want to know, see, or hear about it. 

“Oh!” Futaba perked up as soon as her house came into view. “Mwehehe, don’t you worry about Pajamas I got you covered.” 

“If it’s a giant Morgana costume I’m not wearing it.” 

It wasn’t but that was a good idea. “Aww come on what do I have to do to unlock that bonus content?” 

Akira chose wisely not to encourage her and instead unlocked the door. 

Futaba bounded off his back and shoved the bag into his hand. “You wait right here I’ll be right back!” 

Moments later she bounded down the stairs with a brown paper bag stuffed with a fabric. “Here’s your quest reward for taking good care of your girlfriend!” 

“You got me a present?” He examined the bag with a small frown on his face. “I didn’t get you anything.” 

“Oh please, you paid for like everything today! Let me spoil my boyfriend a little bit!” Futaba declared proudly. She bounced eagerly waiting for Akira to open it. 

It wasn’t much, but she was still proud of its contents. He pulled out an incredibly long scarf first followed by a pair of matching gloves. “I made those, they’re the same color as your gloves in Joker mode were.” 

“You’re really like making things by hand don’t you?” Akira asked as he began to wrap the scarf around his neck. 

“W-well yeah! That’s what girlfriends do after all!” In the anime, she watched girls always made stuff for their boyfriends by hand! There was no way she was going to just buy her boyfriend gifts! He was better than that! “Though, I didn’t make the next two.” 

A pair of pajama pants with the phantom thieves logo. And, “A sweater with the word Oppai on it?” 

“Ryuji’s idea!” Futaba squeaked, it technically was true, Ryuji had sent her a link saying that Akira would look hilarious in this. Especially with how cool he normally looked. “You don’t have to wear it outside it can just be for the went when your room is super cold and stuff.” 

To her amazement, Joker put the sweater on. To her embarrassment, he pulled out one of her long orange hairs. “Did you wear this?” 

“Only so that way whenever you wear it you’ll think of me!” She left out the fact that she had slept in the sweatshirt several times. One time that was all she wore. But he didn’t need to know that! Curse Akira and his innocents. Here she was a cute innocent looking girl utterly corrupted by the internet, while her boyfriend looked like a punk but was… slightly more innocent than normal. 

“I guess I have a new favorite sweater.” Joker smiled and began to unpack their food stuff. “I’ll get dinner started you go change into your Pajamas.” 

“Kay.” Encouraged Futaba spun to run up the stairs. Joker’s hand on arm stopped her. Before she could inquire why he found her weakness and struck. A swift tender kiss that only promised more. Later. 

“I love you.” 

XXXX

Futaba snuggled into Akira’s chest, it was so easy to fall asleep as he held her. It felt warm, safe, comfortable… right; like she belonged there with him. He wasn’t just her key item for talking with people, no it was more than that as long as he was by her side she could do anything, eventually! 

She looked up to see the red scarf she made wrapped around them, it was like their red string of fate, only now it would be obvious to everybody that they were linked together forever. It didn’t matter what the future held because every part of her knew that she would face it with Joker. No matter what he decided to do she would support him with everything she was. 

Her eyes drifted towards the anime they were supposed to be watching. She had no idea what was going on. It wasn’t that it was uninteresting it was just, well Akira was so comfortable and she was having problems keeping her eyes on the screen. 

She leaned up for what must have been the 100th time that night and stole a kiss. She slouched back down and snuggled closer to Joker as though that kiss hadn’t just happened. Everything felt so right. 

She closed her eyes for a long blink. 

When she opened them the T.V. was off and she was alone. 

Voices came from downstairs. Makoto would have thought they were ghosts. Despite herself, Futaba found herself considering the thought as she rose from her bed. The spot where Akira had been laying was still warm. 

With the speed of a slug she dragged her feet along the wooden floors to lazy to pick her feet up. 

“You know, if you weren’t dating Futaba you’d be able to stay in our guest room.” That was Sojiro’s voice, It must be late he sounded more tired than usual. Then again he was getting old. 

The front door opened but didn’t shut. Akira’s voice drifted up like the sound of honey. “Hmm, I think I prefer Futaba.” 

She could practically feel Sojiro sigh. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to bribe you into breaking up with her you know. And it's nothing against you, I just don’t want anybody dating her. Though I suppose I should be happy the punk she did end up with was you, but I worry that.”

“You worry too much boss.” Akira cut him off, she could hear his over-confident smirk like he was about to go in with the finishing move. “When I have my eyes set on something I make it happen, and the only thing I have my eyes on now is living with Futaba.” 

“Well now wait a minute!” Sojiro sounded flustered. 

“I’ll handle the shop tomorrow if you want.” The door creaked shut, they should really get those hinges fixed. 

Still, Futaba couldn’t help but feel the fire on her face. Akira wanted to spend his life with her! It was mutual! And the last thing he set his eyes on was changing the world, and that had led to their confrontation with a god. 

The drive that had led to that was now directed towards her. It was flattering, exciting and terrifying all at once. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt this happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Futaba was not a morning person, she was a more of an ‘oh god it’s 2 am why am I still awake person’ or a ‘one more episode/game’ type of person. This was in direct contrast to her lovable boyfriend who had an internal timer thanks to a certain cat. Akira was most certainly a morning person. 

Which made her a morning person to spend more time with him. It wasn’t all bad, he made her coffee and curry in the morning. It wasn’t any different from what Sojiro made her but just the fact that it was made by him made it a thousand times better. 

“I hunger!” Futaba declared as she rushed into Leblanc expending nearly all of her energy as she came to her favorite stool on the counter. Once there she slammed her head onto the counter and simply enjoyed the smell of coffee and curry. 

The sound of the coffee machine sprung to life and Futaba rose from her wooden pillow to stare up at her tall boyfriend as he began to mix a blend that smelled just right. He had gotten even better at making coffee it seemed. 

In no time at all a cup of coffee was placed before her. A heart of foam floated in its center. She was about to reach for it when a second cup of coffee - no heart of foam - was placed on her other side. 

She smacked her lips and looked up to see Akira and Sojiro glaring at each other, the early morning light reflected off their glasses. They were probably having another coffee competition. 

“It’s a thousand years too soon for you to challenge me punk.” Sojiro tried to sound cool but failed. It was too early for her to put up with this. Futaba yawned and waited for Joker’s witty reply. 

Her boyfriend demonstrated he was too cool for this by pushing up his glasses in response. As though the outcome was inevitable. It was that same OP look he gave Shido and the final boss. Like Sojiro was already beaten he just didn’t know it yet. 

“Damn brat, I might have taught you everything you know but I haven’t taught you everything I know!” 

Futaba watched with mild interest as the two men began to cook curry now. 

She had finished both cups of coffee, no way was she going to let them know who won. It so wasn’t Sojiro. Her dad was great and all, but come on he was just an important NPC, Akira was her Key Item. Maybe there was a quest to turn her Key Item into some super awesome mega weapon! 

As the coffee slowly began to restore her SP Futaba became aware that the two were having a curry fight over her. Honestly, it was flattering. 

“Honestly what are you going to do with your life?” Sojiro grunted like an old man. 

For a moment Akira stopped to look at Sojiro then he turned to Futaba. His gaze woke her up before the coffee could have its effects. Her cheeks felt hot, her heart was doing 100million DPS. His words landed a critical strike. “I’m going to marry Futaba, let you retire and take of Leblanc, and take care of Futaba.” 

Honestly, that plan sounded pretty good. Her heart surged at what joker was saying and the look behind his sparkling glasses had to be a cheat code. “I’m not high enough level for that!” 

“You’re both too young to marry!” Sojiro shouted, he braced himself against the counter and rubbed his nose behind his glasses. He seemed to age ten years in half a second. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Akira slid his plate of curry in front of Futaba, the spice already blasting her in the face was so intense it felt like Panther’s Blazing Hell! There was no way her fire resistance was high enough for it. Yet it also smelled warm and delicious. There was a reason why Akira’s coffee had that cooling aftertaste to it after all! “Give me a few years before you retire, I still have some things left to learn after all.” 

“Damn, brat,” Sojiro muttered a soft smile appeared on his face, it was good to know they were breaking him. “You still have everything left to learn.” 

“I look forward to your instruction.” 

Futaba could barely hear the conversation as she watched her spoon laden with Akira’s Inferno of curry like it was about to melt. She wanted to take a bite of it, but she also wanted to taste other things in the world. To hell with it! If she burned her taste buds off she’d enter the medical field and find a way to restore them! 

She chomped down on the spoon and then she stopped. It felt like she was eating Lava. Her nose burned, tears began to swell up. And yet… it was good. It was really really good. The flavor of the dish was simply so intense it burned anybody foolish enough to dare taste it. Like a rose with thorns! 

On sheer flavor alone it might be Sojiro’s curry. If only they could refine it to tone down the raw heat that poured off the curry in waves. 

Before she knew it Futaba was staring at an empty plate, with only her singed tongue and a stomach full of magma. 

XXXX

“I’m back,” Sojiro spoke with a notable lack of enthusiasm. His relationship with Akira had been strained ever since he found out the boy he considered his son was dating his daughter (And she was his daughter too, blood or no blood). It was hard not to be mad at the boy for going behind his back and dating Futaba even after he specifically asked him not to. 

Even if they did technically start dating a week before he asked that of them. What happened to that old fashioned honor thing of asking the father’s permission before courting the daughter? 

And yet it was harder still to be mad at them when they were together. They were good for each other, and after what they went through together with saving the world there was nobody else that could really understand them. Hell, he hated to admit it but Akira was probably the only person in the world that understood Futaba better than he did. 

Another source of his anger. 

Still, when he walked into Le Blanch late one night to see Futaba and Akira standing over a boiling pot of curry, her laptop pointed towards them as she instructed him effortlessly on how to improve the fireball on a plate Akira called curry. It was far too spicy to ever be served to one of his customers - Ryuuji and Akira didn’t count, and Yusuke would eat anything you put in front of him. 

The scene reminded me of him and Wakaba when she first tried to correct his special curry. Those two really were good for each other. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the counter muttering, “I’m still too young to be a grandpa.” 

When he sat down Futaba finally noticed him. “Ahh, Sojiro! You’re here perfect you get to be our taste tester!” 

“You two better do the dishes when you’re done.” Though honestly, it looked like they had been doing a fairly good job of keeping the place clean. Normally when Futaba cooked she was a mess, even for basic things. He saw why as Akira seamlessly cleaned up around her. 

A plate of Curry was placed in front of him. It still smelled hot and spicy. And a cup of coffee was placed alongside it. Part of him was intrigued to taste what the two had created together, still, there was no way it was any better than what he had Wakaba had made. You can’t beat perfection. 

He took a bite and was proven wrong. Flavor so rich and deep he found himself back in that kitchen with Wakaba by his side as they explored culinary perfection together, the slow mingling of love and cooking a dance that they knew all the steps to. 

After that single bite as tears threatened to spill from his eyes Sojiro took a sip from the coffee, it was a simple French roast that was slightly cooler than the curry, and yet the spiciness of the curry made it taste like a blizzard of coffee in his mouth. 

It was too much for him. “Okay fine, you have my blessing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than my average works, and lacks a beta atm, mostly posted to gauge reaction and see if I should continue it. 
> 
> I probably will. I love these two dorks.


End file.
